


got a secret (can you keep it)

by assholemurphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bisexual Bellamy, Bisexual Clarke, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly fic, Polyamory, billarke??, chill monty, filled with fluff as always, gay miller, maybe?? idk they dont have a name yet, minty bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Miller telling Monty about his relationship between Bellamy, Clarke and himself.





	got a secret (can you keep it)

**Author's Note:**

> ***unbeta'd***  
> Please notify me of any errors or inconsistencies

"Hey Green, you busy?" Bellamy asks, sitting himself down on the log next to the boy at the newly lit fire.

"Uhm, no, what's up, Bellamy?" He starts, before Clarke and Miller run towards him, clearly out of breath. "-and Clarke and Nathan?" 

"Screw you, Bellamy." Miller pants, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"Later, babe. We are busy talking to Monty, right now." He smirks and shoots him a wink. 

"Babe?" Monty asks, confusedly. "Bell, I thought you were dating Clarke?"   
"He is." Clarke giggles, leaving a kiss against the taller boy's collarbone. "But that's actually why we are here. Miller has something he wants to tell you. Go ahead, baby." She smiles softly at her embarrassed partner.

"Uhm- yeah, Monty, after Bryan and I broke up last year, I started getting involved with Bellamy and C-" 

"And Clarke?" Monty interrupts, with a smug look on his face. 

"Uhm, well, yes. But how'd you know that?" Miller questions, chewing on his lower lip.

"Oh please, do you remember that time I stayed in your tent?" Monty laughs.

"Yes, why?" Millers eyes flicker between his 2 partners in a mild panic. "What did you see?" 

"I didn't se- wait you guys fucked while I was in the tent?!" Monty nearly shouts, "Nevermind, I don't think I want to know the answer to that. No, I mean, you talk in your sleep Nathan. Do, I kinda put 2 & 2 together. Relax. I'm cool with it." 

Miller lets out a sigh of relief, along with a pained chuckle, ruffling his best friend's hair. 

"But I do have a question," Monty adds, leaning in close to Miller's ear. "Why Clarke? I thought you were gay?" 

"Yeah, but I love Bellamy. And I slowly started to fall for Clarke too." He smiles widely, looking at his two loves, practically making heart eyes. "Like she's says, everything just kind of... Fell into place."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> My tumblr is assholemurphamy.tumblr.com 
> 
> Also, you can leave requests in the comments if you would like. <3


End file.
